


Broken Promises and Pinkie Swears

by IrrationallyExcited



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrrationallyExcited/pseuds/IrrationallyExcited
Summary: “Kara Danvers is my favourite person.She saved me more times than Supergirl ever could.So, just think about that while you're trying to get rid of her.”--Kara deals with the fallout from her fight with Alex, by remembering the two most important promises she's ever made.--(3x01 fix it fic kinda idk)





	Broken Promises and Pinkie Swears

_“Kara Danvers is my favourite person._   
_She saved me more times than Supergirl ever could._   
_So, just think about that while you're trying to get rid of her.”_

With a definitive thud, the door shut behind Alex. The sound ricocheted around Kara's apartment, bouncing off the walls and rattling her too-sensitive eardrums.

  
Noise usually echoed in this room, Kara was used to it. She liked having the extra space and tall ceilings, even with the added stress to her hearing. It was easy for Kara to feel claustrophobic, she was a restless soul at heart- and once you've experienced the feeling of flying, its not easy to sit in a box and stay still for too long.

  
Speaking of being stuck, Kara could feel the familiar clawing sensation up her spine, her hands fidgeted along the keys of her laptop- too restless to find any new words. The article she had been working on was pointless now anyway, she'd quit hours ago; but for some reason she couldn't shake the compulsion to keep writing, until the argument with her sister finally cemented it in her head. She didn't work at CatCo anymore.

  
She wasn't a reporter anymore...

  
That truth hurt almost much as her sisters last words had.

  
°♡°

  
_“Since when do you quit?_   
  
_You spent years working your way up to be a reporter._   
**_And it was a waste of time._ **   
_I would love to see you tell Cat Grant that.”_

Kara's first day as an assistant to Cat Grant had been surprisingly uneventful.

  
The day before, her interview had gone miles better than she’d expected; mostly thanks to her superhuman abilities... which were suddenly reduced to an uncanny ability to tell when a pen was out of ink. Cat Grant tends to have that effect on people; even Aliens.

  
Wearing her smartest blouse and cutest skirt, Kara had walked into that building purposefully. She was the new right-hand-woman to the most powerful person in modern media, and she wanted to look good while she was at it.

  
Much to her disappointment, Miss Grant didn't seem to share Kara's enthusiasm for her pastel coloured, floral skirt.

  
Okay, her exact words had been “please never walk into my building wearing that garish piece of cheap polyester again. It shows poor taste.”

  
Less than thirty seconds later, she demanded a ‘seaweed infused chai latte, with almond milk’. If anyone had asked Kara, she would've said that showed poor taste... but nobody asked Kara. Because Kara wasn't important.

  
Kara had been lucky to make it through the morning- but she didn't know that. She had also been oblivious to the disbelieving eyes on her for the rest of the day, after she returned from lunch with her job and dignity seemingly still intact.

  
One of her co-workers muttered to herself; ‘That girl must be superhuman or something; nobody lasts this long with Cat and still has a smile on their face.’

  
Later on, after the rest of the office had left, Cat Grant called Kara into her office.

  
She had been sure she’d done something wrong; instead, Cat smiled.

  
She was told to sit down, and her boss perched opposite, a glass of brightly-coloured M&Ms in her hand.

  
“Kiera.” She drawled, contemplative. The glass tilted precariously between her slender fingers, as the candy inside clicked gently against the sides.

  
“Is there problem, Miss Grant?” Kara asked, cheerful but unsteady.

  
The older woman huffed out a laugh, shaking her head with glittering eyes.

  
“No, there's no problem. I'm impressed actually.”

  
“why's that?”

  
Cat leaned forward to place her glass on the table, then she crossed her legs and held her hands under her chin as if preparing to make an important speech.

  
“I hired you yesterday because you were different. You seemed more... interesting than all the other people clamouring for the job. I liked it.”

  
Kara was unsure how to respond, “thank you? I think.”

  
“you're welcome. And you get to keep your job, for now. You're the first person to be given that privilege in almost five years; so don't waste it.”

  
“I won't, I promise.”

  
“Good. And I'm going to be teaching you a lot; so pay attention. And make me one more promise.”

  
“Whatever it is, of course.”

  
“Be loyal to this company; do whatever you can to stay here as long as you can, and most importantly; never give up. You better not quit on me.”

  
“I promise, Miss Grant.”

  
“Good, now go home. And remember to bring me my latte at 9 sharp tomorrow morning.”

  
“Yes Miss Grant...”

  
°♡°

  
_“Do you remember my best friend in high school?_   
**_Yeah, I remember Vicki. You guys had a really bad falling out, right?_ **   
_I used to love sleeping over at her house._   
_In her room. In her bed._   
_And I think I felt something then, and it scared me, you know._   
_Because the next thing I knew, I'm fighting with her over something so stupid._   
_And we just drifted apart.”_

“Kara, honey, do you know if Alex is going to school today?” Eliza Danvers asked her adoptive daughter, trying hard not to outwardly sigh at the letter in front of her.

  
Kara shrugged, shaking her head slowly. She didn't know if her sister would even leave her bedroom again, never mind go back to school.

  
“Well, I should get going now, I haven't been to the lab in a week. Are you okay to get the bus on your own? I know you don't like small spaces.” She replied, dejected.

  
Kara shrugged again, packing her homework into her bag. “I'll be fine. I've done it before when Alex got the flu.”

  
“Okay, goodbye sweetie.” She left a quick kiss to her daughter's cheek, barely stopping to grab her keys.

  
The door slammed behind Eliza, and Kara flinched.

  
He backpack easily slipped from her hands and she kicked her sneakers off, before dashing up the stairs.

  
“Alex?” Kara called, gently pushing her door open and peeking inside.

  
The room was a mess, worse than Kara had ever seen it, the curtains were drawn shut and the air was filled with the scent of her sister's sweat.

  
If she didn't know any better, she would've thought her sister really was sick.

  
“Kara, what are you still doing here? You're gonna miss the bus.” Alex shot up from her blanket cave.

  
“No I'm not, because I'm not going to school.” Kara replied plainly, kicking dirty clothes out of her way and perching on the edge of her sister's bed.

  
Alex sighed, rubbing her eyes. Then she smiled, shakily. "Thank you, Kara.”

  
“It's fine,” She glanced at the desk, buried under tissues and food wrappers, “Are you still in your dark place?”

  
Alex bit her lip, watching her innocent little sister staring at her, lovingly. She knew she couldn't lie.

  
“I am, but you're helping me feel better.”

  
“Is it because of what Vicki said?” She asked, and Alex started to think her little sister knew a lot more than she was comfortable with.

  
“Yes it was.”

  
“But now it's not?”

  
Alex shook her head, “No. I'm sad now because I've lost a really good friend... and I don't know if I can keep going- keep living- without her.

  
Kara wasn’t sure what her sister meant; it sounded like she didn't want to be alive anymore, but that didn’t make any sense. Why wouldn’t she want to be alive? There's so much she hasn't done yet, she hasn’t even gotten married like in the movies on television.

  
“You don't need Vicki to be your friend. You have me, right? I'll always be your friend.”

  
Alex laughed, through her thick tears. “Best friend?”

  
Kara knew she was joking, she understood that her sister didn't like her most of the time- and she knew that they weren't best friends, but she liked the grin on her face, and the twinkle that had finally appeared in her eye again, so she nodded, giggling.

  
“Best friends forever. I pinkie swear.”

  
She held her little pinkie finger out, and Alex didn’t have the heart to refuse. They linked pinkies and shook on it, and Kara placed a soft kiss on their intertwined knuckles;

  
_‘for good luck'._

  
They stayed in Alex's room together all day, with the light out and the curtains shut. It was nice, they mostly napped and talked, and by the time Eliza came home she was ready to emerge.

  
The relieved look on her mother's face was enough for Alex to decide she was never going to let herself get that bad again.

  
Of course, she still had bad days. She still faced bouts of depression so rough that she had to call Kara and ask her to talk her down, but she always felt better.

  
Kara saved her, every single time.

  
Every time her Dad's birthday came around and she didn’t want to breathe any more- and every time someone told her she wasn’t smart enough or good enough- Kara was there. Her sister was always there to hold her hand and talk to her and make her laugh again.

  
And to Alexandra Danvers; that was more heroic than anything Supergirl could possibly dream of doing.

  
°♡°

  
_“Kara Danvers is my favourite person._   
_She saved me more times than Supergirl ever could._   
_So, just think about that while you're trying to get rid of her.”_

°♡°

  
“Alex wait!” Kara yelled, jumping from her seat and racing towards the door.

  
She expected Alex to be gone by the time she opened the door, in the elevator or already out of the building.

  
But she wasn't, because she's her sister and she could never leave her alone.

  
She was sat on the floor, leaning against the wall next to the door. She jumped with surprise when the door swung open- her human ears not powerful enough to have heard Kara's desperate outbursts- _thank Rao_.

  
“I'm sorry Alex. I shouldn't have said Kara Danvers was a mistake, that was mean and insensitive.”

  
“It's ok-“

  
Kara stopped her, shaking her head profusely, “No it's not okay. I shouldn't have brought up Maggie either. That was just cruel, and you didn’t deserve to hear me mocking your illness like that. It wasn't fair.”

  
“Hey, hey. Calm down Kara.” Alex wiped the tears from her sister's eyes as she hiccupped worriedly, “I'm not mad at you.”

  
“I- I... you didn't deserve it. I brought up your depression and drinking like it was nothing- it's not nothing. It's important and you didn't deserve to hear it compared to what I'm going through.”

  
“Kara. It's okay. I have a disease, and I struggle with mental illness. It's something I've come to terms with. You don't have to walk on eggshells around it. What you said was true; if it were Maggie I'd be drowning myself in tequila, like I drowned myself in it over Dad. I shouldn't be pushing you over this, it's your life.”

  
“No but you were right; Cat would hate me for leaving CatCo. I need to get my job back, and I need to be Kara Danvers again. Thank you, Alex.”

  
“It's what we Danvers sisters do; we pick each other up when one of us falls down.”

  
“I love you, Alex.”

  
“Best friends forever, right?”

  
_“Pinkie promise.”_

  
°♡°

 


End file.
